pvccsgafandomcom-20200213-history
Events Department
From the SGA Constitution "The Events Department manages and primarily runs SGA social events and initiates advertising for those events." What the Events Department Does The SGA sponsers several events throughout the year to give the students at PVCC a chance to relax, unwind, and meet people. The Events Department plans, organizes, and executes these events. Most of the Events Department's time is spent in meetings discussing ideas and how to implement them, or communicating with suppliers, vendors, and local businesses to secure services and prizes. The SGA Body performs most of the labor needed at the event itself, with the Events Department coordinating their efforts. The Events Casino Night By far the largest and most well-known SGA sponsored event is a Casino Night, where the Bolick Student Center is transformed into a fantasy casino featuring blackjack, craps, roulette, and poker. There is catered food, an oxygen bar, prizes, contests, music, and, of course, lots of fun! The theme changes each time, so every year is different. The Events Department is in charge of every aspect of Casino Night aside from hiring the entertainers and the caters, so it's a lot of work for the students involved, but the payoff is well worth it. Spring Fling The Student Activities department of PVCC organizes a Spring Fling event every year. While not specifically an SGA sponsored event, the SGA plays a vital role in organizing and executing the games at Spring Fling. Every year there is a dunk tank where stuents (and faculty!) get the opportunity to dunk their favorite professors in a giant vat of water. The SGA organizes several games at Spring Fling, including a cornhole tournament, a balloon toss, and a pie eating contest. Food, music, and other entertainment is provided by the Student Activities department. Meet & Greet In the beginning of each semester, the SGA hosts a Meet & Greet where students have an opportunity to meet and talk to faculty and staff at PVCC that they otherwise may not have the opportunity to interact with. This is one of the few events that is focused heavily on the faculty and staff at PVCC as well as the students. Food, fun, prizes, and meeting new people are the words of the day! Ping Pong Tournament Ping pong is a very popular recreational sport at PVCC, and in recognition of this the SGA sponsors a ping pong tournament. It is open to everyone, factuty, staff, and stuent alike. Elimination games are held to whittle the crowd down to a final four, and then the tournament is played in the Bolick Student Center during College Hour. Fun and prizes mixed with some competition make this a fun event for both players and spectators! Welcome Back Social Similar to the Spring Fling, the Welcome Back Social is a fun-for-everyone event held in the fall. Other Events The Events Department organizes several smaller, one-time events during the semester. Any project that involves a large amount of planning, organizing, and logistics is overseen by the Events Department. Working with Other Departments The Events Department frequently works with the Public Relations Department to publicize and raise awareness of upcoming SGA-sponsored events. The Public Relations Department creates and posts fliers around campus, drafts mass-emailings, and arranges for content to be displayed in The Forum and on the TVs around campus. The Student Voice Department brings new ideas gathered from students to the Events Department.